


(우리 얘길 새로 써) From Zero

by saienti



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, IT WILL BE HELLA FLUFFY, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, and their... smut huehue, but they keep their mouths shut, but we say fuck that, kinda slowburn, let them have their fluff, much fluff, the members suspect it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saienti/pseuds/saienti
Summary: Shooting a music video with your best friend shouldn't be something that freaks you the fuck out.Shooting a music video with your crush shouldn't be something that makes you question if your feelings are even allowed.If you're an idol, however, and one group member is both the best friend and the crush...
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fumbled with some shirts he had put on his covers as he tried to slow his breathing when a couple of hands found their way around his waist. He froze in his tracks when he felt Hoseok’s chin rest on his shoulder, his hair tickling Hyungwon’s ear.

It was still several hours until dawn, and their flight was tomorrow at 1 pm, but Hoseok couldn’t stop pacing their dorm like a crazy person. All the members heard him walking restlessly back and forth between his bed and his desk.  
“Hoseok hyung could you please for the love of god stop stomping around causing the whole dorm to wobble?” Kihyun yelled from their shared living room. “I am trying to go on V Live, but it’s impossible with you making all that noise in the background.”  
Hoseok stopped right in his tracks, next to the bed. He was so nervous. He hated heights, he was terrified actually. And even if he wouldn’t be able to see the ground when they were in the plane, just the knowledge of the many, many meters down to the ground made his legs feel like jelly.  
He sat down quietly on his bed. He knew he was terrified of the flight, but he also knew deep down that wasn’t the whole truth to why he was unable to collect himself properly.  
The label had an idea to send him and Hyungwon to Paris to shoot a video for the instrumental of his song From Zero. They thought it would be a cute idea since Monbebe loved the two of them together, the ship Hyungwonho being one of the most popular amongst the fans. And absolutely, it was a really good idea.  
The problem was that nobody knew how many suggestive glances the two of them had exchanged during their time together in Monsta X. And they were strictly forbidden to date people, no girls nor boys nor each other. Which made their little secret so much more important to keep between the two of them only.  
But the trip meant private time in a shared hotel room without any cameras when the shooting was done. And Hoseok felt butterflies all over the place when he thought about what they would be able to do then. They had never actually done anything. Behaving properly, only keeping the spark with gazes, playful bantering, gentle hugs, nudging their hands and smiling shyly.  
They had never even spoken about it. It was almost impossible to get one on one time together. The group was always out and about and when they weren’t they had a shared dorm room with Hyunwoo.  
But since they never had the chance to discuss this little fling, Hoseok was worried out of his mind that he might had read the whole situation wrong. What if he saw something that wasn’t there? They really needed to talk about this, otherwise he would for sure go insane.  
He lied down on his bed, his mind running wild with thousands of possible scenarios. All of them ending with Hoseok being alone or rejected. He couldn’t breathe properly, he was so nervous. Curling into a ball, he tried forcing his thoughts to be kinder so that he could take a nap, but without any success.  
Frustrated he stood up, putting his shoes on and grabbing his gym bag before storming out of his room.  
“Wonho! Monbebe wonders if you are excited for the trip?” Kihyun smiled. Hoseok nodded harshly and managed a crooked smile as he rushed past the livestream without a word. Kihyun looked after him with a puzzled face when he smashed the front door and left the dorm.

~

Hyungwon entered their shared space just in time to see Hoseok’s back exit the front door. He opened his mouth to say something, but was left silent. Slowly closing his lips again, looking hella dumb, he met Kihyun’s eyes.  
“What the fuck was that?” he mouthed while covering the cam.  
Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders. How was he supposed to know?  
“I have no idea. He wanted to work out I guess?”  
“No, not that. I understood he was going to the gym. I was talking about the attitude. Did you see that?”  
Hyungwon nodded towards the laptop with a meaningful look. This was private and there was no need to livestream it. Kihyun got the hint, turned to the screen and said his short but loving goodbyes to Monbebe. Then he shut the laptop and put it on the table beside him.  
“What attitude? I got here the second he left.” Hyungwon asked.  
“I asked him if he was excited for the trip since Monbebe wondered. And he like… nodded with a weird smile and rushed past us. It was not like him at all.” Kihyun sounded worried.  
The second the older member mentioned the trip, Hyungwon smiled. The trip. He was so excited. Him and Hoseok together. Only them. What a dream.  
“Why are you smiling?”  
“Oh, nothing…” Hyungwon said, embarrassed over being caught. “But um… regarding Hoseok hyung. I just think he is nervous. You know he hates heights and flying.”  
Kihyun nodded slowly, not looking convinced at all.  
"Yeah… suresure." he mumbled. "Aaaanyways I am going to take a shower. See ya!"  
And with that said, Hyungwon was alone in the big room. His mind was blank and he stared into the distance while letting the time pass by.  
Slowly his thoughts went to the darker side, the side filled with longing lust and excitement for what's to come. Him and Hoseok. Their own hotel room, a big bed, two full days of vacay in the most romantic city on the planet. He felt a tingle down his spine as he imagined Hoseok’s strong hands slowly caressing his neck. The absolute closeness they would be able to experience. His own hands running down the older ones arms, only to find their hands entwining passionately. How he would sneak his hand closer to Hoseok’s thighs, taunting the fabric of his jeans with his fingertips. Gently scratching only to hear the older suck in a breath and...  
"Helloooo? Zombie? Jooheon calling for Hyungwon?"  
Confused he snapped out of his daydreaming.   
"Whaaa?" Hyungwon slurred.   
"Wow you were even more zoned out than usual!" Jooheon laughed and gave Hyungwon a friendly shoulder dunk. "I just came to ask if you wanted to grab a bite for lunch? Kihyun said that he was planning on cooking but he is still in the shower and I'm hungry as fuuuck."  
Hyungwon nodded slowly, his mind still clouded with dreams. How long have he been standing here? A quick glance at the watch on the wall told him that Hoseok left about twenty minutes ago. How the hell did twenty minutes pass so fast?   
"Yeah absolutely. What do you wanna eat?"   
"I was thinking something hella swaggy, but I couldn't decide. Let's just go outside and see what we are feeling?"  
He nudged Hyungwon in the direction of the front door, urging him to put his shoes on and go. Hyungwon bent down and put on his Converse with little to no speed at all. Jooheon bounced next to him, clearly ready to explode.  
The second the older was done with his shoes, and straightened up again to finally leave, his eyes met a pair of other dark brown eyes. Hoseok’s eyes. They were literally nose to nose and before Hyungwon had the chance to react, the older flushed scarlet and quickly turned away, almost running towards his room. Hyungwon let his gaze follow his fellow member, with his lips slightly parted.   
He turned around again, and the look he was receiving from Jooheon made him quickly regain consciousness. Shrugging his shoulders like he was just woken up from a trance, and fixing his hair a bit. Acting like nothing happened, he opened the door and gestured to Jooheon to lead the way. The rapper quietly passed him, looking like his mind was completely blank.  
Shit, had Hyungwon fucked up real bad?

~

"Wow you really just did that you stupid ass." Hoseok said to himself in the mirror in his room. "That wasn't obvious at all. No you were so smooth wow."   
He felt so embarrassed that one of the members witnessed that awkward moment between him and Hyungwon. It wouldn't have been awkward had they been alone but the presence of another person made Hoseok so nervous he had no idea how to act.  
Trying to get his mind off that embarrassment he started packing, slowly to spend as much time as possible not thinking. He would have the whole night for that, since he would be unable to sleep due to the nervousness of the whole trip. Scattering his various shirts on his bed, he tried choosing which ones to bring. For the video he wanted some casual boyfriend-looks, but were they doing anything fancy while there? Should he pack some stylish clothing? A blazer? He didn’t want to dress up and sashay around town on their spare time.  
He decided on a pair of blue jeans with no distress, and to go with those… maybe the blue, slightly oversized sweater? Yes. That will be a perfect casual look. Maybe a pair of glasses as an accessory?  
“What are you up to, hyung?”  
Hoseok jumped at the sudden intrusion, quickly spinning around to where the voice was coming from. Minhyuk’s puppy eyes and bright smile was peeking in through the door, his whole face sparkling with excitement.  
“Uh… I was just…” Hoseok gestured over the bed lazily. “Packing. For the trip.”  
“Oh, I see. That looks nice!” Minhyuk eyed the outfit Hoseok already put together at the foot of the bed.  
“Yeah, but I should have at least one more outfit for the video since we are filming two separate days. Care to help?”  
Minhyuk jumped inside the room, like he had been waiting for the question.  
“For sure!”  
Minhyuk loved styling outfits, especially casual ones. Hoseok was better at designing stage looks, he loved brainstorming concepts and sketching down ideas and color schemes. But the whole down dressed aesthetic was without a doubt Minhyuk’s forté, the group’s sunshine always looking undeniably boyfriend-y whenever off stage.  
He immediately started roaming around Hoseok’s closet, throwing out several different pieces that he liked right onto the floor. Hoseok sat down on his bed with a sigh, waiting for his dongsaeng to find the perfect fit.  
After a few more minutes of Minhyuk scanning all of Hoseok’s clothes and most of his outfits now being on the horizontal wardrobe, the younger one stopped with a little shriek.  
“Ah!! This is precious. So so cuuute. It will go perfect with the jeans I picked.” Minhyuk grinned and turned around holding a gray cardigan in his hands. It was a bit oversized, with some kind of button-like closure. The edges of both of the arms aswell as the bottom hem were trashed, giving the garment an overall feeling of being well loved even straight off the rack.  
“Won’t I look cheap? What if people won’t understand that it is supposed to look a bit worn?”  
“Then they simply have no sense of fashion at all.” Minhyuk scoffed, ending the discussion. This was the cardigan, no further questions. “A white, simple shirt will do just fine. We need the cardigan to be the unique part of this look.” Minhyuk concluded while folding everything and putting the complete outfit in the same pile as the clothes Hoseok already chose.  
Happy with his accomplishment he turned to Hoseok.  
“Do you wanna grab a bite? You must be starving! I know just the fix.” the sunshine said, grabbing Hoseok’s hand before the older could answer and led him to the front door.

~

Dragging himself towards his bedroom after having one way too big lunch was painful to say the least. Not that it hadn’t been painful walking all the way from the restaurant, more like the opposite. But now that he was so close to his bed, it felt like his stomach hurt more and more for every step he took.  
With a loud groan Hyungwon threw himself on his bed, landing face first on his soft pillow. Then he curled up into a little ball with his long limbs, facing the rest of the room. It was a mess. Why were all Hoseok’s clothes on the floor? Had he been packing? He must have really put time into finding some great outfits by the looks of it. Hyungwon smiled, amused that his hyung really put an effort into looking good for their music video.  
After laying down for a while, letting his intestines rest, he decided to get up and pack some looks too. He wanted them to look good together, and he didn’t wanna outdress Hoseok, so naturally he walked towards the foot of his friend’s bed, assuming the neatly folded pile was outfits Hoseok chose to bring.  
He held up a pair of black jeans with a slight ripped effect, picturing them on Hoseok’s fit body. They would look so good on his toned thighs, showing off his ass without compromising anything.  
Underneath the jeans was a plain white shirt, not very special or outstanding. He put the shirt to the side and a gray cardigan showed itself. It looked so soft and Hyungwon picked it up without thinking and put it to his face. Taking a deep breath, the soft fabric tickling his lips and nose, he felt so safe and light. The perfume Hoseok always used was barely noticable for a random person. But for Hyungwon, who was deliberately looking for that exact smell, it felt like getting kicked in the guts with cotton candy and butterflies. It was so prominent, overwhelming him and forcing him to sit down for a bit to not topple over.  
It felt like home, sweet and fresh and comforting, and he had no idea how long he just sat on the floor with his eyes closed, sniffing the cardigan softly.

~

Hoseok stood in the doorway to the bedroom, frozen in place and unable to move a limb. There he was, on the floor, looking as angelic as ever. With Hoseok’s cardigan shoved in his face, his back towards the door, breathing heavily into the fabric. He looked so calm, and Hoseok didn’t have the heart to disturb his friend in the middle of this intimate moment that he was witnessing without the younger realizing. He felt somewhat guilty for voyeuring but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to announce his arrival.  
But he could count on Minhyuk to loudly exclaim that the two of them made it to the dorm.  
“Hoseok hyung, why are you standing in the doorway? Shouldn’t you g…” he said and trailed off as he got closer and saw Hyungwon’s face flushed crimson with shame from where he stood behind Hoseok. “...o and finish your packing...” he whispered in Hoseok’s ear.

~

The silence made Hyungwon’s ears ring. How could he have missed that his friends came back? Was he that far gone in his trance?  
"I will leave you to… do what you need to do…" Minhyuk giggled and left quickly.  
Hyungwon got up on his feet, his hand resting on his forehead as it always did when he felt embarrassed. He couldn’t dare to look at Hoseok.  
"I… I'm… uh… I’m sorry." he mumbled while folding the cardigan and putting it back before rushing to his own bed, pretending to be busy. He fumbled with some shirts he had put on his covers as he tried to slow his breathing when a couple of hands found their way around his waist. He froze in his tracks when he felt Hoseok’s chin rest on his shoulder, his hair tickling Hyungwon’s ear.  
"Did you like the cardigan?" Hoseok whispered softly, his warm breath caressing Hyungwon’s cheek. His heart was racing, his mind blank. Letting out a shaky breath, he slowly nodded. When did it become so hot in here?  
Hoseok disappeared as fast as he had shown up, leaving Hyungwon feeling lost, cold and vulnerable. He had never been held so sweetly by someone. So innocent yet it made his intestines twirl in a familiar way that for sure was anything but innocent.

~

After splashing his face multiple times to calm down, Hoseok stared at his reflection, shaking uncontrollably. Water droplets trickled down his face and fell from his chin.  
Was he insane? What had he done? He felt disgusted with himself for forcing himself onto the younger. The way Hyungwon had stiffened when he touched him, it made his heart shatter. He was sure now that Hyungwon did not want them to get that close. But the way he had been sitting on the floor with his face buried in Hoseok’s cardigan like his life depended on it… Hoseok was so sure that the younger felt something more than friendship. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been doing that? Had he? Hoseok grabbed his phone and opened up his conversation with Hyungwon.

**~(I AM TRYING TO UPLOAD THE PICTURE OF THEIR CONVERSATION HERE BUT IM STRUGGLING SO PLEASE BE PATIENT)~**

**~but for now please click the link provided to see the conversation~**

https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-CBoEotsZaqRHRxVXhJWW0wMVo2blJaTEFSMGExY3ZELVhv

Hyungwon picked his phone up when it made a noise from where it was left on his bed. He pressed the new message notification and smiled when he saw what they have been talking about last night. Hyungwon had found a video of someone making a bowl of Hoseok’s favorite food but shaped the noodles like a nest and on top of it a boiled egg but shaped and cut to resemble a sleepy kitten surrounded by other veggies meant to look like it’s toys.  
Then he read the two new words once. Twice. Sorry? What? For what?  
He let his thumbs hover the keyboard on his phone, not knowing how to respond or even if he should respond at all.  
The way his hyung carefully hugged him made him feel loved. His skin still remembered the touch. Instinctively his fingers grazed the surface where Hoseok’s chin had been. Why did he run off? Did Hyungwon do something wrong?  
He put his phone down and continued to fold the shirt he chose. Maybe Hoseok was just hugging him in a friendly way and Hyungwon’s reaction made the other uncomfortable. They actually haven’t had the talk about all those suggestive things that has happened between them. Had Hyungwon imagined it? It did not make sense to him. The way Hoseok held him was more than just a friendly embrace. It was longing, sensual and electric. It was special, but not unexpected. Hyungwon had figured that sooner or later feelings were gonna take over. But he had not foreseen an outcome like this, where Hoseok ran away from him seconds after making him feel so loved. He had to admit it hurt more than he wanted it to. Maybe he was delusional. Maybe it was just a friendly hug that he interpreted as something more.  
Throwing an eye on his phone to see what time it was, he decided it was time to sleep. Without taking his clothes off, he slid under the sheets and curled into a ball. Before he realized it, he was fast asleep. 

~

Hoseok didn’t expect an answer, but it still stung his heart a bit when his phone was silent. With a sigh, he unlocked the bathroom door and went to his bedroom. It was dark inside. Was Hyungwon still in there? He peeked around the door over to the youngers bed, and grinned wide. There he was, sleeping peacefully. Of course he had fallen asleep. Hyungwon always did.  
Hoseok carefully tiptoed over to Hyungwon's bed, kneeling down besides it. The black hair was messy and stray locks were floating out around his head. The contrast was beautiful.  
He wanted to touch him. Had to touch him. Reaching out for the youngers cheek, he brushed a piece of hair off the soft skin with his index finger. Hyungwon’s nose twitched slightly, but he did not wake up.  
Hoseok stood up, and went to his own bed to tuck himself in. Maybe he could get some sleep after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter done omg  
how are we feeeeeeeliiiing
> 
> i am writing as u read but with all things considered i might not be the fastest to update.  
keep ur heads above the water Monbebe.  
fighting <3


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could he trust Minhyuk to keep his big mouth shut? He wasn’t sure. He wanted to, god knows he wanted to. He wanted to tell someone but had noone.

"You need to wake up. There is freshly made coffee. Let’s finish your packing and get going." Hyunwoo’s voice cooed Hyungwon out of his half dead state. He peered up from the cocoon of blankets he had made, looking for his glasses.   
"Here, I got them." the older said while giving him what he was looking for.  
Slowly Hyungwon sat up, trying to wake himself up enough to get out of his nest. It took him a second or two to actually grasp what Hyunwoo meant. Where were they going? What year was it?  
Before he could ask, Hyunwoo looked at him with a smile that made his eyes crinkle.  
“It is 2017 and you are going to Paris in a couple of hours.” he said before leaving the room and letting Hyungwon get up by himself.  
“Look who is alive!” Minhyuk grinned his usual sunshine smile when Hyungwon finally joined the others in the kitchen.  
“Why are you up? Isn’t it just me and Hoseok going?”  
“Well duh, we are a family. Of course we are gonna wave you off at the airport, silly!” Minhyuk answered before taking a big sip of his coffee. “Down your drink and let’s get going!”

~

The closer they got to the airport, the more Hoseok’s legs just wouldn’t stay still. He was visibly shaking, and Minhyuk had Hoseok’s hands cupped in between his, stroking his thumb slowly over the older’s knuckles to calm him down.  
“It won’t be that bad. Remember the pills I gave you last time? I have some more. Then you’ll just sleep it off! Won’t feel any fear at all since you’ll be asleep.” Minhyuk tried, bumping Hoseok’s shoulder with his own.  
“Yeah, that would be great. Thank you, Min.” Hoseok whispered with a small smile. If only that pill also could take away the anxiety of confessing to Hyungwon.

~

As soon as the car stopped they all jumped out, Minhyuk going first.  
“I want some iced americano. Anyone else?”  
Hyungwon nodded quickly.  
“I’ll help you carry. Anyone who doesn’t want coffee?” he asked, turning to the others. Hyunwoo shook his head.  
“Not in the mood right now. Maybe later.”  
Minhyuk shrug his shoulders and grabbed Hyungwon’s arm to make their way to Starbucks.  
When they got out of hearing distance of the other five members and staff, he slowed down and turned towards Hyungwon.  
“So. Spill it.” he said lowly with an intense stare that made Hyungwon squirm nervously.  
“I can’t spill the coffee yet, we haven’t even gotten it…” he tried to joke it away but Minhyuk swatted his hand.  
“Don’t be dumb. I know that you know what I’m talking about.”  
There was no getting away from detective Lee Minhyuk once he set his mind to it. He could be crazy persuasive.  
“Something is up between you and Hoseok hyung. I feel it. I’ve been feeling it for months. But something tells me this has been going on a lot longer than the past months.”  
Hyungwon stood silent with his mouth pressed in a thin line. He didn’t wanna risk the whole future of the group just because some silly feelings. It would be a scandal without an end if this came out.  
Could he trust Minhyuk to keep his big mouth shut? He wasn’t sure. He wanted to, god knows he wanted to. He wanted to tell someone but had noone. And bringing it up with Hoseok felt too risky until he was certain the other reciprocated his feelings.  
As if he read Hyungwon’s mind, Minhyuk spoke up.  
“You can trust me. Why would I tell anybody? I think I know what it is about. And if it’s that, then I swear I will keep the secret.” he said quietly, his gaze searching for Hyungwon’s. “Neither of us want our careers to be over, right?”  
“Right…” Hyungwon mumbled. Here goes nothing.  
“I… I think…” Hyungwon paused. Took a shaky breath. “IthinkIhaveacrushonHoseok… kinda…” he rambled so quickly it was barely audible.  
He expected Minhyuk to shout his loud dolphin noise like he always did when finding out something that’s been bugging him, but there was nothing. He didn’t even looked surprised. Hyungwon looked up shyly, peering through his bangs at his hyung.  
“Well, I can proudly say my gut feeling is always right.” Minhyuk concluded with a nod, and then turned on his heel with Hyungwon’s arm still in his grip. “Now let’s get those coffees before everyone comes looking for us thinking we’re lost!”  
Was that it? Could it be that easy? Hyungwon almost fell over when Minhyuk started walking, his legs barely functioning.  
“Come on!” Minhyuk said cheerfully before turning to Hyungwon. “Hey, hey. Are you okay?”  
There was absolutely concern in his voice.  
“You’re not gonna scold me? Say I’m stupid or delusional or crazy? Say that I put us all in a very dangerous position? That I simply have to suck it up and never tell anyone?”  
Minhyuk looked at him, a streak of sadness crossing his eyes.  
“What kind of asshole friend would I be then? I know this must be extremely tough on you as it is, and you have probably already thought about the pros and cons a thousand times over. What good would me scolding you do? Feelings are feelings. They are not logical and sometimes they show up when you really could have been better off without them.” Hyungwon turned pale. “NOT saying that you shouldn’t feel anything. But I would assume you’ve thought over that a couple of times, wishing it had never happened.” Minhyuk quickly reassured him when he saw the horrified expression on his friend. Hyungwon nodded slowly. It would have been way less complicated had he never fallen for Hoseok.  
“But, it is what it is. And I am your friend. I am on your side. I will do anything I can to help you. Be it if that is playing matchmaker and locking the two of you inside a small room with one bed or just someone you can vent to until your feelings are gone. Whatever you need, I will be here.” he continued. “And for the record, if you wish to take things further with Hoseok, I want you to know I’m absolutely more than happy for you.”  
Hyungwon looked at him, question mark written all over his face.  
“Oh, don’t be ridiculous! You haven’t noticed the way he looks at you? The way he touches you? The way he talks to you?”  
The younger was dead quiet. Minhyuk started laughing out so loud Hyungwon was sure the whole airport turned around.  
“It is SO obvious!! You have to be blind not to see how whipped he is for you!”  
“Oh my god can you be serious? I am not in the mood for your pranks right now.” Hyungwon whined.  
“I AM being serious.”  
“How can you tell? I am not sure if you’re seeing what I’m seeing…”  
“We already established my gut feeling is always right. Plus I have eyes. And you are in denial. And scared.” Minhyuk ended the conversation with that. “Now we are getting coffee.”

~

“Breathe, Hoseok. It will be fine.” he heard Hyungwon beside him. Hoseok was shivering, holding the younger’s hand like his life depended on it. “Have you taken the pills?”  
Shit. He totally forgot them. And now they had no chance of getting them, because they have already boarded and the plane was headed towards the take off.  
“It completely slipped my mind to remind Minhyuk to give them to me!” Hoseok screeched, panic evident in his voice. He faced Hyungwon, his face ghostly white. “What do we do? Oh god.”  
Hyungwon softly caressed his cheek with his free hand.  
“We will keep each other company. Let’s listen to music or talk or watch a movie. And let’s order some snacks to keep us occupied.” he said quietly, sounding as calming as possible.

~

As they finished their second movie of the flight, the flight attendant arrived at their aisle for what felt like the hundredth time.  
“Would you like anything?” she asked with a fake smile.  
“Uh… I’d be fine with some water thanks.” Hyungwon answered.  
“And your boyfriend?” she nodded at Hoseok who was asleep cuddled up against Hyungwon’s shoulder.  
“Boyfriend? Oh, he isn’t... “ Hyungwon trembled. “Eh… just water for him too please.”  
Hoseok had fallen asleep halfway through the second movie, and he looked so peaceful Hyungwon didn’t have the heart to disturb him. He had been shaking like a leaf throughout the first movie and a couple of minutes into the second one he started dozing off. Being scared for a long period of time was exhausting, and his body finally gave in and off to dream land he was.  
His head had been on Hyungwon’s shoulder for the first hour, but after a while he had shifted so he rested his head in Hyungwon’s lap.  
Hyungwon could see how his eyes moved under his eyelids, how his eyebrows twitched every once in a while. He felt calm looking at Hoseok’s soft features.  
He followed the curve of the tip of his nose with his index finger and let his hand gently caress Hoseok’s face. It was the one time he could pretend he already confessed, and that they were happy together. He could have these hours to himself, caring for his lover and live in his fantasy for a while.  
Hoseok’s skin felt so soft under his fingertips, and the light snoring made his fingers warm whenever they passed under his nose.  
He carefully combed the older’s hair, letting the raven black strands fall through his fingers before scooping them up again.  
Hoseok stirred around a little bit, and suddenly landed with his face dangerously close to Hyungwon’s crotch. He stared down at his hyung, who was completely oblivious to the fact that he was face to face with an embarrassing upcoming erection.  
“No, no, no. Please not now stupid body!” Hyungwon growled to himself. It was useless, his body was already awake and ready to go. Hoseok’s breath tickled him a bit, only adding to the arousal. Hyungwon shut his eyes, trying to breathe steadily and make it go away.  
“Here is your water! Eh…” Hyungwon basically jumped when he heard the voice of the flight attendant. She looked at Hoseok with an unreadable expression, quickly shoving the glasses of water on the small table in front of the two boys, and then scurried away. That was it, he could not sit here with a full hard on while Hoseok was sleeping in his lap and the flight attendant seemingly wondering what in the world was going on. He shuffled a little bit, nudging Hoseok out of his slumber.  
“Hey, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back!” he whispered to Hoseok, who just sat up, looking confused with his hair in a mess.  
“Oh, okay. See you soon.”  
He really didn’t have to pee, but rather do something about this problem.  
Once he was inside of the cramped space called airplane toilets, he sat down on the lid of the toilet.  
Was he really going to get off in an airplane bathroom? Yes. It had to be done, he couldn’t return to an awake Hoseok with a boner.  
Wanting it to be over with quickly, he jerked his pants and boxers down just enough to get his dick free. After a few seconds of staring at it, questioning his sanity, he grabbed it and forcefully moved his hand up and down.  
He realized soon that he was being way too aggressive and an orgasm would not happen if he continued while being frustrated at himself. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm down, he started over.  
He put his palm to his lips and spit into it, before returning to his dick. Starting slowly, from the base to the tip, he began fisting himself.  
After a few minutes of slowly building up the pressure around himself, he picked up the pace. He was determined to not think about anyone in particular, and it worked. He put his fingers of his left hand in his mouth, sucking at the digits in time with his movements on his cock.  
Finally he started getting closer to his release, and the closer he got, the more desperate the pumping of his dick.  
Thinking about nobody in particular worked fine, until an image of Hoseok in front of him on his knees appeared. Hyungwon gasped for air, and before he could even react, he came all over his hand and belly. He had to bite down on his fingers to not scream out loud, his vision turning black by the sheer force of the orgasm. How could he let himself slip up like that?  
After what felt like hours Hyungwon could actually get air into his lungs again. He scooped up a bunch of paper, cleaning himself with shaky hands.  
Once he stood up, trembling for the door handle, he caught a glimpse of his own terrified face in the mirror.  
What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaah second chapter weeeeeee!  
i hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> i am writing as u read but with all things considered i might not be the fastest to update.  
keep ur heads above the water Monbebe.  
fighting <3


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagining Hyungwon scooting closer, hands travelling up Hoseok’s thigh, breath hot on his neck. Hoseok let out a quiet moan, it was so easy to imagine them together. And yet he never felt nowhere near satisfied every time he came to the scenarios he had in his head, he was aching for the real deal, his body was craving it.

“Was the airplane bathroom that scary?” Hoseok asked with an amused smirk on his lips.  
“What?” Hyungwon mumbled, confused.  
“You look like you saw a ghost.”  
Hyungwon pretended to not hear him, this was embarrassing enough as it was.  
“Hey, are we there yet?” Hoseok clung onto Hyungwon’s shoulder when he sat down again. His touch burned, it felt like getting stabbed because it reminded him on what he had done in the bathroom not more than two minutes ago. How could he had been so reckless? He was deep in this shit, that was for sure.  
“Uh… soon I think.” was the only thing he could manage to answer. “I need to rest. Can I lay in your lap?”  
Hoseok immediately shifted, patting his thighs to encourage Hyungwon to lay down. As soon as he did, Hoseok started stroking his hair slowly, easing him into a sleepy state.  
“Your forehead is scorching, are you having a fever?”  
“No, I’m just tired. You know my body acts up once I’m getting sleepy.”  
It felt so wrong having Hoseok pet him like this when the last thing Hyungwon thought about was the older sucking him off. He could feel tears burn behind his eyelids, he felt so stupid. Everything was stupid. Why did Hoseok have to be so perfect? Couldn’t he just have been as any of the other members?  
So many thoughts swirled around his mind, making him dizzy. Finally, without him realizing it, he dozed off to sleep.

~

Hoseok could feel the younger’s breath calm down when he started to drift away to sleep paradise.  
“I hope you sleep the rest of the way so I can just touch your face for hours…” Hoseok whispered, barely audible. Hyungwon’s eyebrow twitched, a sign that he was pretty close to unconsciousness.  
“You are so beautiful. It blows my mind every time.” Hoseok mumbled under his breath, his index finger tracing the younger’s jawline. He wanted to leave little kisses there so bad, he was dying to taste his skin. To feel those soft lips on his own, bite down gently. Just imagining it made him shiver, it was so close and yet thousands of miles away.  
He continued to slowly follow the contour of Hyungwon’s jaw, his nose, cheekbones, lips. Everything was so perfectly sculpted. Hyungwon’s face was the only thing that made Hoseok think there was someone up there in heaven, crafting humans. And his lover was by far the most elaborate work of art, every little detail so impeccable it could make his heart stop.  
“I wonder what our first kiss would feel like. I bet it is a thousand times better than I can ever imagine.” Hoseok continued whispering, this was the only time he could actually pretend to confess to Hyungwon. Because as soon as they both were awake, everything seemed to be an obstacle in the way for his confession. The most overpowering one was fear. Fear of what would happen. What if he got rejected? How would the group dynamics change? Could they pretend like nothing ever happened? Or what if his feelings were reciprocated? How would they tell the others? Could they even tell anyone? What would happen if it came out?  
He quickly shrug his shoulders, not wanting to think about that during the precious moments he had with his Hyungwon sleeping so sweetly in his lap.  
“If you ever accept my love, I promise I will do anything to protect you.”

~

“Time to wake up, boys! We need to get off the plane!” their manager called out. Hyungwon startled awake, bouncing up from Hoseok’s thighs. He groggily looked around, meeting Hoseok’s eyes, just as confused as his own.  
“Where are we?” the older asked.  
“Paris. We need to get going, we have a car waiting to take you to the hotel!”  
Oh, right. Paris. How many times would Hyungwon have to forget to actually get it in his head that they were going here? Maybe now that they actually landed he would remember next time he woke up. Maybe.  
He shuffled up, making his way towards the entrance with Hoseok right behind him. He turned around slightly.  
“The last couple of hours literally flew away.” he snickered lightly, and Hoseok nodded with a childish grin.  
“It did. Sleeping is effective sometimes!”  
“Of course. Why do you think I spend all my days off doing it?”  
Hoseok laughed out loud at that, and it made something sweet nest in Hyungwon’s belly. He loved that laugh. It had the power of making him feel so special if he was the one causing it.  
“I like it more when you’re awake so you can go fetch coffee with me!” Hoseok smiled wide, making Hyungwon’s heart ache.  
“I promise we will get as many coffees as you want here in Paris, hyung.” the younger said, quick to hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks.

~

“I hope the hotel is fancy! And that they have a huge buffet!” Hoseok chirped while looking out the tinted windows of the car. Seeing new places was always something he found very exciting. And sightseeing was something he looked forward to everytime the group was out travelling. Fortunately they hadn’t gotten too famous yet so they could still enjoy the cities they visited, once they had some time off schedule to explore.  
He jumped out the car the second it stopped, eyeing the tall building in front of him.  
“This is it!” the manager said, leading the way ahead of the boys while some other staff carried the bags of belongings as well as camera equipment.

~

The three of them entered the foyer. While Hyungwon and Hoseok looked around curiously, the manager went to fetch their keys.  
“Do we have separate rooms?” Hyungwon asked shyly once their manager was back, not wanting to draw too much attention to the question. And he definitely didn’t want the staff to wonder why he was asking, regardless of what they thought the reason might be.  
“Yes, but they are on the same floor. Just a few doors apart!”  
Hyungwon glanced over to Hoseok, a quick flash of disappointment showing in his face. It was replaced by his signature smile a second later, but Hyungwon didn’t miss Hoseok’s initial reaction.  
“Don’t worry, hyung. I will come over with coffee every day!” Hyungwon joked, poking the older’s ribs.  
“You better!” Hoseok squeaked, grabbed both their keys and Hyungwon’s arm, then he headed towards the elevator. “Come on, we need to look at out rooms!”  
The elevator dinged on floor seven, the top one.  
“I bet you can see miles from the windows inside the rooms!” Hoseok exclaimed happily.  
“I need to take a nap, see you never again.” Hyungwon yawned, earning a wide gummy smile from Hoseok.  
“I will come and wake you up in an hour so we can explore a bit.” he joked, fully aware of what time it was.  
“I will kick your balls if you try to wake me up in an hour.”  
“Try me.” Hoseok winked. Hyungwon rolled his eyes before smiling, closing the door to his own room.  
“Ah, the sweet release of a nap.” he groaned and face planted onto the soft bed, falling asleep in seconds.

~

Hoseok opened the door quickly to look at his room. It was big and spacious, with lightly painted walls and wooden accents. There was a small corridor with a wardrobe leading to the main room. A king sized bed to the lefthand side with six pillows that looked way too soft for it to be legal. Opposite of the foot of the bed was the bathroom, and Hoseok peeked around the corner. It had a fresh white and gray clinker all around it, a built in jacuzzi that looked big enough for three people, and a huge mirror above the sink. There was also a shower with lots of room for one person, and a toilet that looked like any other toilet. The jacuzzi was the thing that he was most excited to try, they didn’t have such a thing at the dorm so this was exciting. A toilet, he could find anywhere.  
He went into the big room again, and put down his bag at the foot of the bed. On the bed’s right side was a wide closet with big mirrors on it, reflecting the huge window on the left side of the bed. It made the room feel very light and welcoming and opened up the place even more. Hoseok squealed in excitement when he became aware of the balcony. He rushed to the glass door and opened it, stepping outside on the cold tiles.  
“Wow.” he gasped to himself. The view was beautiful, he could see a big part of the city underneath him, flourishing with life. And further away there was a big park, around five minutes walking distance he guessed. It had a massive christmas tree in the middle of it, covered with lights and illuminating the grass around it and the closest trees.  
He snuck inside again and grabbed his phone to talk to the other members.

**~PLEASE FOLLOW THE LINKS PROVIDED TO SEE THE CONVERSATION~**

**~ picture 1 ~** https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-CBoEotsZaqTkFTT014RGtMQ09RTzYyVjdGYXRrb2lnS1Zz

**~ picture 2 ~** https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-CBoEotsZaqbXJkQlQtOUpxQi1rSFJPSXRjN3dKT1owelpn

**~ picture 3 ~** https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-CBoEotsZaqamdDdGRSR2FLNktyQ01EcDh5OXdrajdkWC1Z

**~ picture 4~** https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-CBoEotsZaqTWdfeVQ2V2I0dE1NSFo5ZHQ5VjIzbW1YNHNR

He smiled knowingly, Kihyun was not to be messed with. Locking his phone, he put it on the nightstand and sat down on the soft bed. Should he go and wake Hyungwon up? It wasn’t particularly late, and he had been sleeping a lot on the plane so he wasn’t really in the mood to sleep just yet. He could think of lots of things he’d rather do.  
He relaxed a bit, and with a soft sigh he started palming himself through his sweatpants. Thinking of Hyungwon while doing so felt so wrong but he couldn’t help it, his mind was uncontrollable when it came to the younger.  
Imagining Hyungwon scooting closer, hands travelling up Hoseok’s thigh, breath hot on his neck. Hoseok let out a quiet moan, it was so easy to imagine them together. And yet he never felt nowhere near satisfied every time he came to the scenarios he had in his head, he was aching for the real deal, his body was craving it.  
He slid his hand under the hem of the sweats and his boxers aswell, spreading the amount of precum already there on the tip of his cock. He started slowly pumping his full length, still thinking about how amazing Hyungwon’s slender fingers would feel instead. His dick twitched immediately at the mental picture and he furrowed his brows, cursing out loud.  
“Shit, Hoseok. Why are you so fucked up?”  
Still, he didn’t want to stop. He was in need of some release after all the built up tension the flight caused, and an orgasm might just do the trick. So, with a bit of hesitation, he continued stroking himself while letting his mind run free.  
Some minutes later his brain was completely fried, he couldn’t think clearly and his dick was so hard it hurt him. Yet he could not bring himself to cum. Maybe jerking off wasn’t a good idea after all. He got up, put on a big shirt to cover up his boner, took the room keys and left his hotel room.

~

Hyungwon had no idea how many times the person outside had knocked, but suddenly he was woken up by a set of knuckles against the wooden door. He got up slowly, throwing a glance at himself in the mirror to make himself look somewhat presentable if it was the staff.  
“I swear to god Hoseok. If it is you I will personally drag you to hell with my bare ha-” he said loudly while opening the door, being interrupted by lips crashing harshly against his own. He barely had time to register who it was until the door was smashed shut behind Hoseok’s back and Hyungwon was pinned against the wall on his right, a pair of strong hands gently holding Hyungwon’s own above his head. He could feel Hoseok’s erection pressing hard against his thigh.  
Hyungwon had zero time to even kiss him back before Hoseok pulled away, his eyes sparkling with something Hyungwon had never seen before.  
None of them dared to speak, and there was a heavy silence apart from Hoseok’s loud panting and Hyungwon’s erratic heartbeat. They stared at each other, searching for some kind of sign to continue, any kind of consent. Hoseok’s eyes were shiny and he looked on the verge of passing out.  
“Please.” he whispered so quietly, Hyungwon wasn’t even sure Hoseok had said anything at all. His mind was blank and all he could do was nod.  
And the next thing he knew he had those soft lips on his own again, tasting so sweet and familiar even thou they had never even gotten close to this kind of intimacy before.  
Hyungwon poked his tongue at the lower lip of the older, and Hoseok wasted no time in opening his mouth, letting Hyungwon slide his tongue past his lips. The sensation felt so foreign and yet he had never felt so at home in a first kiss.  
As soon as there was tongues involved, the kissing got significantly more desperate, Hoseok’s hands roaming all over Hyungwon’s torso, then ever so lightly squeezing at his hips, urging him closer. Hyungwon complied willingly, letting out a breath against Hoseok’s lips when their chests touched.  
He took Hoseok’s hand in his, guiding him to the bed and sat down, his heart bouncing all over the place. Hoseok stood at the foot of the bed, he looked scared. He inched closer slowly, put a knee between Hyungwon’s thighs and kissed his jawline with trembling lips. Suddenly he put some distance between them, his eyes filled with a mixture of self loathing and terror, before he opened his mouth.  
“I… I don’t… I shouldn’t-” he whispered, his voice cracking like he was about to break down any second. And just like that, he turned on his heel and rushed out the door. Hyungwon heard Hoseok let out a heartbreaking sob as he choked on his own before the door clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave u with such an angsty loose end heh.  
i hope u enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> i am writing as u read but with all things considered i might not be the fastest to update.  
keep ur heads above the water Monbebe.  
fighting <3


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “CUT!” a harsh voice cut through the noise of the set, and the music immediately stopped and staff were preparing to redo the scene when they were halted.  
“I think we should do this scene later. This obviously isn’t a good time.”  
Hoseok glanced over at where Hyungwon was standing, both of them unable to perform the simple task of walking next to each other without it seeming awkward and strained.

Hoseok couldn’t hear anything besides his own sobs and it scared him. He got six steps away from Hyungwon’s door and then he couldn’t walk any further so with his back against the wall he sat on the floor with his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking with every harsh breath he took and it hurt to get air inside his lungs.  
What the hell just happened? He felt like he was having a feverish dream, because it couldn’t had happened. Hyungwon kissed him back. Hyungwon led him to the bed. It had to be a sick joke. Or was Hyungwon only up for a one night stand, without any feelings? Hoseok couldn’t know since they haven’t talked and suddenly that scared him more than what just happened. What if Hyungwon didn’t love him? Would he laugh at Hoseok if he confessed? What if Hoseok was only a piece of meat? Could Hyungwon have the heart to do that? Hoseok wanted to convince himself he was important to the younger. He wanted to tell himself that he knew Hyungwon, and he would never treat someone like trash unless they deserved it. Did Hoseok deserve it? Right now, he wasn’t sure.  
Hoseok hated himself for walking out on the younger. He didn’t deserve that. But as soon as Hoseok put his lips on Hyungwon’s the second time, and he felt him kissing back… his mind went blank and all of a sudden he was unable to follow through. It was like his brain short circuited because of the overwhelming response and Hoseok.exe stopped working.  
He calmed his breathing for a few more minutes before he got up on shaky legs and took the rest of the steps to his own room. And dove right into the pillows, fully dressed and completely drained of energy.

~

The clock bleeped, showing 7.30 am on the nightstand next to Hyungwon’s bed. Here he was, pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. As he had been doing for the past hours. He hadn’t been able to get any rest, his mind running wild with thoughts about what happened last night.  
A few knocks on the door startled him. Was it Hoseok? It couldn’t be. It was probably the staff, ready to urge him up for breakfast and then start the schedule of the day.  
“Come on, Hyungwon! Time to get up!” they chirped happily as they walked in, but stopped directly when they saw that Hyungwon was already up and dressed.  
“Wow. This is a once in a lifetime experience!” one of them laughed, the three other following suit with giggles.  
“Is Hoseok already up?” Hyungwon asked.  
“No, we went to your room first since you usually take hours to get up. We are about to wake him up now. You can wait here, breakfast will be here in a couple of minutes!”  
Hyungwon nodded and sat down on the bed again, staring at the balcony. He hoped they fixed his extra large iced americano, otherwise he would fall asleep the second he stopped moving. And that was not a good idea with a full day of video shoots in front of them.

~

“CUT!” a harsh voice cut through the noise of the set, and the music immediately stopped and staff were preparing to redo the scene when they were halted.  
“I think we should do this scene later. This obviously isn’t a good time.”  
Hoseok glanced over at where Hyungwon was standing, both of them unable to perform the simple task of walking next to each other without it seeming awkward and strained. Their manager pulled the two of them away for a second, looking worriedly between them.  
“How are you? You’ve been acting very strange since this morning when we woke you up. Hyungwon was already up and you were laying face down fully dressed, not even under the covers. Is your jetlag that bad?”  
Jetlag! The perfect excuse, how come Hoseok didn’t think of this earlier? He nodded quickly, noticing Hyungwon following suit without hesitation.  
“Yeah, it’s been a lot of change with the time and it hit really hard this time.” Hoseok mumbled while fidgeting with his sleeves.  
“Shall we take some lunch? So you can rest a little.” their manage suggested and Hoseok’s belly grumbled lowly at the thought of food. Their manager laughed loudly and nodded.  
“I will definitely take that as a yes.”

~

Hyungwon wasn’t hungry at all, but as soon as the food arrived at the small restaurant table they sat, he could feel it creeping in.  
The many people of their staff was scattered around the restaurant, all of them just fit around the various tables available.  
And of course the two band mates picked a separate table. They had to talk about this or else the whole shoot would be ruined and this trip would be a waste of everybody’s time and money.  
Hyungwon looked down at his plate of some kind of seafood pasta, it smelled delicious and he really wanted to eat. But first he had to give Minhyuk a call. Minhyuk was the only one he could trust with these type of thoughts, and he needed some advice before he dared to bring anything up with Hoseok.  
“Excuse me, I just have to… uh- make a call. I will be right back.” Hyungwon almost whispered as he bowed down apologetically to the older man. Hoseok nodded, a bit confused, and took a sip of his water.  
When Hyungwon was out of hearing distance, he picked up his cell phone and clicked on his favorite contacts, finding Minhyuk amongst them immediately.  
After five signals, there was a rough shuffle on the line, and Minhyuk’s face was peering at the bright screen with eyes so small they could just aswell be completely closed. He looked like a dying puppy, his nose being in focus and taking up most of the screen in a weird kind of fish eye effect.  
“Jesus christ Hyungwon, do you know what time it is?” his raspy voice groaned through the speakers. Shit, Hyungwon forgot the time difference.  
“I am so sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to disturb you!”  
Minhyuk grinned widely and let out a huff that was supposed to resemble a laugh.  
“I’m just joking with you, Wonnie. I’m taking a nap, it’s only like 8pm here.”  
“You scared me, silly! I thought it was like 1am or something by the looks of your nonexistent eyeballs.”  
“Watch it, that is no way to talk to the man who raised you from birth!” Minhyuk joked, before turning serious. “What is going on?”  
Hyungwon bit his lower lip harshly, he wasn’t sure how to start this.  
“Okay, so don’t freak out. But when we came to the hotel, I went to take a nap in my room, and Hoseok went to explore his own. And then, I think I slept an hour or so, all of a sudden there is a hard knock on my door and before I realized what happened, hyung pushed inside and kissed me. Like _ kissed _ kissed. Like in the movies, it was absolutely unreal.” Hyungwon explained with a hand over the lower part of his face to try to hide the embarrassment.  
“Wait. He WHAT now? Like a french kiss, pun intended?” Minhyuk practically screamed and Hyungwon’s speakers complained with a screech that sounded weirdly like a noise Minhyuk could make.  
“Jesus, don’t scream so loud or all of Paris will hear you!” Hyungwon hissed between his teeth, ducking his head to avoid any eye contact with the passing people. “But yes. It was first a kiss with no tongue, and then he pulled away. I’ve never seen his eyes look so begging before in my life. And he asked me ‘please’ and I- I couldn’t dare to say no, because I wanted it just as bad. And then we kissed again, like messy and it was driving all my sanity right out of my mind. So I led him to my bed, and suddenly he broke the kiss and looked like I punched him in the face. And then some weird apology, then he left and I heard him cry before the door closed.”  
The silence on the other line was thick, waking up Hyungwon’s anxiety that he tried to hide for the past hours.  
“Min… please say something.”  
He heard Minhyuk take a breath, and then he started talking.  
“Okay, so you mean to tell me that you kissed _ once _ and all of a sudden your rationality is completely dissolved? Hyungwon, please, of course you can’t just lead a fragile soul like Seokkie’s straight to bed after a few seconds of kissing. _ Especially _ when neither of you have actually talked about this thing you both feel.”  
“But, hyung. I felt his… uh his- his boner was pressed against my thigh… right?” Hyungwon asked himself more than Minhyuk at this point.  
“So what? You pop a boner at the most inconvenient places all the time. I’m not saying it didn’t mean anything that he had a hard on. What I’m saying is that both of us know he is such a gentle person, and just knocking on your door for a quick fuck was probably not what he wanted. You can’t possibly tell me that this hasn’t crossed your mind at all, Wonnie?”  
Hyungwon’s heart dropped, the guilt eating him up from the inside. Had Hoseok completely misunderstood him? Minhyuk really made sense, and Hyungwon trusted his words. He was good at people, knowing what to say and what to do. He was an amazing friend, a great listener and had an ability to care for his loved ones beyond anything. So when he told Hyungwon all this, he suddenly understood what might had went wrong yesterday. Hoseok was indeed a very feeling person with the softest heart. Of course he didn’t knock on the door so late just to get a sloppy blowjob. Hoseok wanted love, cuddles and sweet touches. And Hyungwon wanted nothing more than giving him exactly that.  
“Shit, shit, _ shit _ . What do I do?” he wailed lowly in the microphone.  
“Breathe. Nothing is ruined. You just have to fucking talk. And be considerate of his fragile nature. You know this as much as I do, but it’s easy to forget in the heat of the moment.”  
Hyungwon nodded.  
“Thank you, for always being here Min.” he whispered. “I have to go back, I will talk to you later.”  
“Love you, turtle. Tell me all the juicy stuff later.” Minhyuk winked before hanging up.  
Hyungwon pushed the door open, spotting Hoseok’s broad back slumping slightly over the plate he had in front of him. The noise of the door opening had the older perking up, turning around to see if it indeed was Hyungwon coming back. The bright smile and sparkly eyes Hyungwon received comforted him. Hoseok waved frantically for Hyungwon to join him, looking so happy to have him back in the restaurant.  
Minhyuk was right, nothing was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry for writing such a short chapter. it was longer but i wasnt satisfied so i rewrote it and uh idk im sorry for the sad excuse of a chapter sjskdjkdj i will make the next one longer.  
i hope u enjoyed this mess regardless.  
we stan Min in this house, he is uwus only  
and btw here is how i imagined him lookinh in their viddy chat ksjsjjs  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Z9rih6V_x9ts-e9bRpq73srmu9XWdkle/view?usp=drivesdk
> 
> i am writing as u read but with all things considered i might not be the fastest to update.  
keep ur heads above the water Monbebe.  
fighting <3


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok couldn’t believe his ears. Was his dreams about to come true? What in the whole world was this?  
“Are- are you serious right now?” he quietly mumbled, eyes skipping around all of Hyungwon’s features. “Like… you wanted it? As a one-” he cleared his throat. “- a one night stand? Or-”  
He got cut off by the younger.  
“Follow me in three minutes. To the bathroom.” he said under his breath, the gaze so intense it had Hoseok choking on air.

Hyungwon sat down across the table, returning Hoseok’s big smile. He wanted to get lost in this feeling forever, but he had no time to waste as the lunch would only last for so long, and they needed this figured out as soon as possible to not put any of the other people involved through more stupid shit.  
“So… we need to talk, Seokkie…” he mumbled shyly, eyes cast down to inspect a shrimp that suddenly seemed very interesting. Hoseok’s smile faded a bit, but he still kept a positive aura.  
“Yes, I am truly sorry about last night. I understand it made you very uncomfortable. I shouldn’t had rushed in and just… you know. It was selfish and stupid and I promise it won’t happen again. I don’t know what I was thinking. My mind was completely out of it I guess. I am terribly sorry, Wonnie.” Hoseok rambled while staring at his glass of water, twirling some pasta around his fork for what seemed like forever. Hyungwon looked up at the mention of his nickname.  
“What do you mean?” he whispered. “Was it… all a mistake?”  
It hurt. It couldn’t be true. The way the other man had looked at him, begging for him to kiss him. No. Hyungwon didn’t want to believe that it was just a mistake. Not until Hoseok explicitly said so.  
“I- I don’t… know…” Hoseok trailed off, still not looking at Hyungwon. The younger reached out, his left hand grabbing Hoseok’s chin, tilting it slightly and forcing their gazes to lock.  
“What if I told you-” he started. “What if I told you that I wanted to kiss you? I wanted to feel your lips more than I have wanted anything in a very long time.” he confessed, barely audible. Hoseok’s eyes widened, he looked a mix between terrified and turned on. His lips parted, with a soft exhale of air.  
“Wha- what?”

~

Hoseok couldn’t believe his ears. Was his dreams about to come true? What in the whole world was this?  
“Are- are you serious right now?” he quietly mumbled, eyes skipping around all of Hyungwon’s features. “Like… you wanted it? As a one-” he cleared his throat. “- a one night stand? Or-”  
He got cut off by the younger.  
“Follow me in three minutes. To the bathroom.” he said under his breath, the gaze so intense it had Hoseok choking on air. He nodded and Hyungwon got up, holding his hands slightly in front of him in what looked to be an attempt to hide a growing boner.  
Three minutes had never felt so slow. He just gulped down some water, not daring to touch his food yet. It would go cold, but if Hoseok’s gut feeling was right, it would be so worth it. Besides, Hyungwon hadn’t touched his food either.  
He felt like he was sitting on needles and almost fell backwards when the waiter carefully nudged his shoulder.  
“Is the food alright?” she asked, beaming softly.  
“Oh, yes. I am just not feeling very well. But it is delicious!” he lied. He needed to get out of there, now. “I think I just need some air.”  
“Can I bring you something? More water?” she suggested and Hoseok nodded quickly.  
“Yes, that would be perfect. I will be right back, thank you so much.”  
She nodded and scurried away to the kitchen while Hoseok stood up and started walking towards the bathrooms.  
It was a pretty luxurious place with separate bathrooms. There was only one that was occupied, and with his heart in his hand, Hoseok knocked softly.  
“Wonnie?”

~

Hyungwon hurried inside the big bathroom, locking the door and staring at his reflection. Was he out of his mind? What if Hoseok didn’t show up? How long would he wait? Would he ever be able to come out of here with his dignity intact? Regardless if Hoseok appeared or not, the answer was a definite no.  
He paced around the spacious room, watching the way the tiles were assembled carefully, trying to get his racing heart to calm down. He was absolutely mental for suggesting this mid filming. But the way Hoseok looked at him, so unsure, Hyungwon had to  _ show  _ him what he meant. This wasn’t something words could express yet, especially not in a crowded restaurant in hushed whispers.  
The bathroom looked expensive, he let his gaze hover over a certain spot before giggling a bit. It was indeed a bidé, something he heard Minhyuk and Hyunwoo talk about on several occasions. He remembered Minhyuk’s happy dolphin sounds once he found out one of the recent hotels they stayed at had it in every room.  
Snapped out of his memories, he heard a faint knock on the door.  
“Wonnie?”  
Hoseok. It was time. His heart almost jumped out of his chest and he rushed over to the door, unlocking it with shaking hands.

~

Hoseok snuck inside surprisingly smoothly despite his relatively big build, and Hyungwon quickly locked the door behind him again. There was a soft tune playing in the background, the same as out in the restaurant, drowning out a bit of their ragged breathing.  
“Wow, we have barely touched and we are already out of breath.” Hoseok said with a shy giggle, unsure of what to do next. Hyungwon’s big eyes roamed over his body, and Hoseok felt a bit shy being the center of his attention like this.  
“Would you please kiss me again?” Hyungwon whispered, taking a step towards Hoseok and closing the distance between them.  
“I thought you’d never ask.” Hoseok exhaled against the youngers lips before leaning in, making the last inch between them disappear.  
The way Hyungwon pushed against him felt desperate, his plump lips quickly opening, tongue begging Hoseok to come inside. It sent an electric shock all through Hoseok’s body and he immediately complied, licking along the soft lower lip, biting down carefully before sliding his tongue inside, slowly letting himself drown in the weirdly familiar taste of Hyungwon.  
He wasn’t really sure what to do with his hands. He didn’t want the other boy to feel uncomfortable so he just held them on his waist, ghosting the skin underneath the fabric of his shirt.  
“Touch me, please touch me like you mean it.” Hyungwon whined against his lips, and Hoseok snapped.  
He put his hands around the younger’s ass, lifting him up and pushed his back against the wall. Hyungwon moaned into his mouth, tongue licking at every surface he could reach. Hoseok had a steady grip on Hyungwon’s ass, giving the younger full access to touch Hoseok anywhere he wished for. Was this really happening or had Hoseok fallen into a dream at the restaurant table? If it was a dream, he didn’t ever wanna wake up.  
Slowly and with shaking hands, Hyungwon traced the fabric across Hoseok’s chest, following the shirt all the way to the lower hem and dragging it back up and over Hoseok’s head to reveal his toned body.  
A soft moan escaped Hoseok’s lips when Hyungwon’s fingers gently started grazing his hands over Hoseok’s biceps, his shoulders, his pecs and stopping right by his nipples.  
“Let me down, please.”  
With a shy look, Hyungwon eyed him underneath his bangs, and Hoseok wailed quietly and embarrassingly needy. Without any warning, Hyungwon dove down with his lips, catching the bud between his teeth softly, giving small kitten licks with the tip of his tongue.  
Hoseok almost came in his jeans. Unable to hold himself back any more, he pushed Hyungwon on his knees, taking off the younger’s t-shirt in the process.  
“Is this okay with you?” he whispered, wanting to make sure he wasn’t going out of line.  
“It’s all I could ever wish for.”

~

The feeling of Hoseok’s hands in his hair had him gasping for air. He could come from this alone, the anticipation and teasing had built up for so long his body was like a rubber band, stretched to its limits and ready to snap at any given moment.  
“Let me please you, I’ve been longing for this moment for years.” he moaned, unbuttoning Hoseok’s jeans impatiently. When they were undone, he yanked them down to the knees, along with his underwear. Hoseok’s erection almost hit him right in the face, and he couldn’t hold back a faint giggle.  
“You can’t imagine how long I’ve been dreaming about this.” Hoseok groaned, his hands tightening their grip in Hyungwon’s hair, urging him closer. “Make me lose my mind, Wonnie.”  
With one swift movement of his head, he swallowed down as much as he could of Hoseok’s dick, the tip hitting the back of his throat when he got everything but the last inch in.  
The gasp that left the older males lips made Hyungwon go absolutely feral.  
“Oh my- Hyungwon-  _ shit  _ I’m-” he stuttered out between harsh breaths, only making Hyungwon more aggressive with his blowjob. “If you keep-” he inhaled sharply. “- keep this up I will-  _ fuck _ \- I will not last for more-  _ ah _ \- than ten seconds- oh god-”  
Hyungwon glanced up, seeing Hoseok completely fucked, his eyes rolled back and hands grasping Hyungwon’s hairs hard. It felt absolutely unreal, was this really happening?  
“Hyungwon I-” Hoseok started, but a few hard knocks on the door interrupted them.  
“Hoseok? Are you okay in there? Have you seen Hyungwon?” their manager shouted from the other side of the door.  
Hyungwon was about to actually choke on Hoseok’s cock, this was really the most inappropriate timing to look for them.  
They stared at each other, eyes wide and unable to breathe.  
“Say something!” Hyungwon hissed.  
“What the fuck should I say?  _ You  _ say something!” Hoseok panicked. He pulled his jeans up, wincing at the way it rubbed against his sensitive crotch.  
“Silly, I can’t say something. How should we explain that? ‘Uh yeah sorry for keeping him from you, I was busy deepthroating him in the bathroom’ won’t cut it.” Hyungwon laughed quietly at the absurd situation.  
“Just tell them you felt sick and I came to help you!” Hoseok suggested, still panting heavily.  
“Hoseok is fine, he is just helping me. I felt a bit sick. We will be out in a minute!” Hyungwon finally yelled back, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
“Oh, okay. Your food is packed in doggy bags, we need to start filming as soon as we can. You will have to finish lunch after we get this part done!” their manager said, and then left.  
Hyungwon sat on the tiled floors, trying to calm his breathing.  
“Wow. Okay. That was intense.” Hoseok whimpered, trying to get his body under control.  
“I loved it. What a rush.” Hyungwon smirked playfully, before standing up, grabbing Hoseok’s hand. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeeeesssss so i finally updated this kjshdjksahjksh  
i hope u like it. im as usual not really satisfied but im way too critical when it comes to my own writing ugh.
> 
> i am writing as u read but with all things considered i might not be the fastest to update.  
keep ur heads above the water Monbebe.  
fighting <3


End file.
